Vacuum Manipulation
The power to manipulate vacuum. Sub-power of Nothingness Manipulation, variation of Air Manipulation. Also Called * Atmospheric Pressure Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate vacuum, the atmospheric region devoid of physical matter and energy. Since air molecules exist within what would be an otherwise empty space, the user can twist the region of vacuum to manipulate air, creating winds of varying levels including tornadoes and hurricanes, reject air to create vacuums and air blasts. This also grants the user a defense against all fire and sound-based abilities, as both require atmospheric air as a medium to function. By turning a region into a vacuum, one can also suffocate the opponents and crush them with increased ambient pressure, effectively the same as outer space. Since matter outside of the vacuum would flow fluidly into the empty space region, this will create suction capable of tearing matter to shreds, which can also create incredibly sharp vacuum blades or destructive implosions. Universal Differences This ability is to manipulate vacuum, which is the atmospheric aspect of what matter exists within. It differs from Spatial Manipulation, which is the dimensional aspect of what matter exists within. This being said, the two are somewhat parallel powers of each other. It also differs from Nothingness Manipulation, which is the conceptual aspect of all matter simply not existing within the space-time region. Applications * Air Manipulation: bend the ambient air pressure within the vacuum to manipulate air molecules. ** Air Absorption: absorb or reject air to create vacuums for Deoxygenation and Crushing like outer space. ** Oxygen Manipulation: reject or absorb oxygen molecules via selective filtration. ** Nitrogen Manipulation: reject or absorb nitrogen molecules via selective filtration. ** Flight: utilize the air molecules to fly. ** Tornado Creation: twist the molecules to create tornadoes and hurricanes. ** Wind Generation: reject air molecules to launch off gusts of wind. * Implosion Inducement: create vacuums to suck in surrounding air and dust to create powerful implosions. ** Gravitational Singularity Generation: by creating a vacuum of intense power, until the implosive suction becomes a black hole. * Razor Wind: fire off vacuum blades that are sharp enough to cut through diamonds. * Vacuum Mimicry: become the intangible atmospheric region. * Weather Manipulation: bend the atmospheric pressure to create various weather phenomenons. Associations * Cosmic Manipulation * Nothingness Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation * Vacuum Adaptation Limitations * Low level users may not be able to manipulate vacuums if matter is existing within it, blocking it from being manipulated. Known Users * Heracles (Toriko) * Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) * Leon Elliot (Black Cat) * Kōji (Code:Breaker) * Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) * Blackball (Forgotten Realms) * Danzō Shimura (Naruto) * Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) * Wind King-level Storm Riders (Air Gear) * Levahk-Kal (Bionicle) Gallery File:Koshiro_Chikuma's_Kamaitachi.gif|Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) inhaling air for the Kamaitachi to create a vacuum whirlwind that will tear everything to shreds via powerful suction, and even absorb and void attacks. File:Leon_Elliot_Vacuum.png|Leon Elliot (Black Cat) can create vacuums by manipulating the air around him. File:Kouji's_Kami_Arashi.png|Kōji (Code:Breaker) using Divine Storm to send a vacuum storm that slices everything in his path. File:Tyki_Mikk's_Vacuum.png|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) using the "Rejection" aspect of his power on a single area, rejecting oxygen to create a perfect vacuum. File:Vacuum_Sphere.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) can launch powerful vacuum blasts in the form of blades or bullets. File:Vacuum_Blade;_Kunai.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) can concentrate his vacuum into a blade to increase its cutting range and power. Herac Destroy Breath.png|One of the Eight Kings, the Horse King Heracles (Toriko) uses her Destroy Breath to suck in all avaiable air around her, creating a perfect vacuum|link=http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Heracles Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Gas Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Rare Powers